


Bitwa o Warszawę

by medka, violinia



Series: London is Burning Series [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Translation, idk it get's crazy, there's some drag too
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medka/pseuds/medka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinia/pseuds/violinia
Summary: Tolys Laurinaitis, podenerwowany księgowy, tkwiący w trudnym związku, stara się naprawić problemy wszystkich innych. Pomimo ciągłego widywania się z wymagającym kierownikiem kwiaciarni, powierzone mu zostaje zadanie, by pomóc z utrzymaniem wymierającego baru. Tam poznaje jego ekscentrycznego właściciela Feliksa Łukasiewicza, któremu już wiele pieniędzy nie pozostało. Tych dwoje się szybko zaprzyjaźnia i wkrótce spotykają ich ciekawe przygody. W tym czasie po ulicach Warszawy grasuje seryjny morderca, a Eduard von Bock jest zdeterminowany, by samodzielnie odnaleźć budzącego postrach złoczyńcę.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Series: London is Burning Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015579
Kudos: 6





	1. Miło cię poznać

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Battle of Warszawa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377123) by [3LNR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3LNR/pseuds/3LNR), [violinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinia/pseuds/violinia). 



Jak zwykle, dla Tolysa był to wczesny poranek.

Budzik zadzwonił o 6:30 i Tolys powoli wywlekł się z łóżka tak, by nie obudzić swojej śpiącej dziewczyny, Natalii. Nigdy nie była rannym ptaszkiem; praca jako pielęgniarka na nocnych zmianach ją bardzo męczyła i jeżeli zostałaby obudzona przed swoją preferowaną godziną (9:37 dokładnie mówiąc), rozpętałoby się piekło. Młody mężczyzna wszedł do łazienki sąsiadującej z sypialnią i ostrożnie zamknął drzwi. Umył zęby, wziął szybki prysznic, wytarł się ręcznikiem i szybko się ubrał.

Natalya wyrwała się ze snu i otworzyła oczy, rzucając gniewne spojrzenie w stronę swojego chłopaka.

– Strasznie się tłuczesz – wysyczała.

Tolys westchnął, poprawiając swój krawat. Jej się nie dało zadowolić.

– Myślałem, że dzisiaj dobrze się sprawowałem – odpowiedział. – Byłem cicho i w ogóle.

– Nie – warknęła. Usiadła, opierając się o zagłówek łóżka. – Twoje kroki są strasznie ciężkie i odkręcasz za mocno wodę, kiedy bierzesz prysznic, więc jest bardzo głośno. Kiedy sikasz, ten dźwięk odbija się po ścianach. Za głośno myjesz zęby. Twoja… – Natalya kontynuowała wymienianie wszystkich błędów Tolysa, ale on ją zignorował. Zawsze taka była, każdego dnia. Tolys wiedział, że nie życzyła mu źle. Po prostu miała problemy z wyrażaniem miłości.

Przynajmniej tak się próbował przekonywać każdego dnia.

– Wybacz, Natalko – przeprosił, starając się przyjąć swój najlepszy uśmiech. Nachylił się, by pocałować jej czoło. – Jutro będę ciszej. – Ruszył w stronę drzwi sypialni. – Do zobaczenia później. Kocham cię.

– Pamiętaj, żeby zamknąć drzwi, jak będziesz wychodził – odpowiedziała Natalya, ponownie znikając pod warstwami pościeli. – I zostaw kawę ciepłą.

Tolys zamknął drzwi i wzdychając, ruszył w dół schodów do kuchni, by zrobić sobie śniadanie. Najpierw dosypał mielonej kawy do filtra i wlał wody do ekspresu. Potem odwrócił się ku drugiej stronie blatu, by wyjąć bochenek chleba, ukroił dwie kromki i wrzucił je do tostera. W najniższej szufladzie lodówki trzymali małą ilość świeżych owoców; Tolys wziął gruszkę i zamknął drzwi lodówki stopą.

„Czy to było zbyt głośne?” zastanowił się, przestraszony, że Natalya zbiegnie na dół, by na niego nakrzyczeć. Odczekał parę sekund, by sprawdzić, czy nie przyjdzie narzekać, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Westchnął z ulgą i ugryzł kawałek swojej gruszki.

Tosty wyskoczyły z tostera i Tolys nałożył odrobinę truskawkowego dżemu na spieczony chleb. Ekspres wydał dźwięk, oznajmiając, że kawa jest gotowa.

Z przenośnym kubkiem kawy, tostem zawiniętym w serwetkę i gruszką w zębach, Tolysowi udało się dotrzeć do auta stojącego na podjeździe.

Jego samochód, Jetta rocznik 1996, był już otwarty, więc uchylił drzwi kierowcy, by ostrożnie położyć swoje śniadanie. „Czy zamknąłem drzwi?” Po dwukrotnym sprawdzeniu, upewnił się, że drzwi w rzeczywistości były zamknięte. Usiadł na fotelu i pogrzebał przy stacyjce, by przywrócić stary samochód do życia. Zapinając pasy, podziwiał BMW na które zbierał pieniądze latami. Niestety, kiedy przyjechał nim do domu, Natalya uznała, że jest jej, upierając się, że to _ona_ potrzebowała nowego samochodu.

I tak właśnie Tolys skończył, niechętnie jeżdżąc starym samochodem Natalii.

– Pewnego dnia wrócimy do siebie – powiedział żartem w stronę BMW. Zaczął wyjeżdżać samochodem na ulicę, słuchając statycznych dźwięków radia, kierując się do biura księgowości.

Jednak jego wizyta tam była krótka, bo złapał tylko parę dokumentów, których potrzebował podczas rozmów z klientami. Jak zwykle pierwsze spotkanie Tolysa było ze starszym bratem Natalii Ivanem, właścicielem kwiaciarni. Nie było potrzeby, by Tolys go odwiedzał; Ivan dobrze prowadził swój biznes i nie miał specjalnych problemów finansowych. Pomimo tego Ivan i tak zawsze prosił o spotkanie. Tolys _za każdym razem_ się podporządkowywał, bo, tak samo jak jego siostra, Ivan był _przerażający,_ kiedy nie wypełniło się jego próśb.

Tolys z powrotem wdrapał się do swojego auta i zerknął na następny dokument. Był to nowy klient, właściciel baru w mieście, który miał problem z utrzymaniem się. Tak naprawdę, to miejsce było przypadkiem beznadziejnym, ale należało mu dać szansę. Jeżeli Tolys zadziałałby swoją matematyczną magią, mógłby przynajmniej pomóc osobie w potrzebie.

Tolys zaparkował przed kwiaciarnią i wziął głęboki oddech. Potrzebował oczyścić umysł, by rozmawiać z Ivanem. Przymykając oczy, pozwolił, by dźwięki przechodzących i rozmawiających obok jego samochodu ludzi odciągnęły na chwilę jego uwagę.

– Puk, puk!

Tolys podskoczył i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć przez okno od strony pasażera zaglądającego do środka Ivana. Tolys niepewnie wyszedł z samochodu i pomachał dłonią.

– Cześć, Ivan. Jak się masz? – zapytał, wymuszając uśmiech.

– Dobrze – odpowiedział Ivan. Miał na sobie fartuch ubrudzony ziemią i trzymał ręce za plecami. Górował nad Tolysem i starał się złagodzić swój wizerunek łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Zobaczyłem, że przyjechałeś, więc postanowiłem cię powitać.

– Och, to hmm… Bardzo miło z twojej strony. Wejdziemy do środ-

– Dobrze traktujesz moją siostrę? – przerwał mu Ivan. – Nie jest łatwą osobą do uszczęśliwienia, jesteś odważny.

Tolys zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Mówisz to na każdym spotkaniu, Ivan – wymamrotał.

– Wiem, po prostu chcę, żebyś pamiętał, że jesteś odważną duszą. – Ivan otworzył drzwi swojego sklepu i pozwolił Tolysowi wejść pierwszemu. Przeszli przez alejki pełne kwiatków i roślin, a Tolys starał się niczego nie przewrócić. Wkrótce doszli do biurka Ivana, które było zadziwiająco uporządkowane. Tolys usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niego, a Ivan ruszył na drugą stronę.

– Z tego, co widzę twój biznes ma się wyśmienicie – powiedział Tolys, otwierając dokumenty Ivana.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Ivan, kładąc ręce przed sobą. – Miło mi to słyszeć.

– Spotykamy się co tydzień i nic się nie zmienia, więc… – mamrotał Tolys. – Myślę, że nie masz powodów do zmartwień.

– Jeszcze raz, jak długo spotykasz się z Natalią?

Tolys zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Dwa la-

– Już trochę czasu minęło, prawda? – kontynuował Ivan. – Zamierzasz jej się oświadczyć?

– Uch… – Tolys zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Ja… Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, prawdę mówiąc. Może?

Ivan pokiwał głową. Odchylił się w krześle, by otworzyć jedną z szuflad swojego biurka. Wyjął kilka formularzy i ułożył je przed Tolysem.

– Niedaleko jest bar, którego kariera jest już skończona. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy opłacałoby mi się go kupić.

Tolys uniósł brew. Ivan mówił o barze, który Tolys zaraz miał odwiedzić i rozmawiać z jego menadżerem. Skąd wiedział?

– Zdecydowanie cię na to stać. Ale jesteś ogrodnikiem. Co będziesz robił z barem nocnym?

– Chcę się wydostać z ogrodnictwa – niespodziewanie orzekł Ivan, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył. – Nie chcę porzucać mojej ciężkiej pracy, ale może tym się zajmie ktoś inny, podczas gdy ja znajdę nowe hobby.

– Dużo potrzeba, by zacząć nowy biznes, Ivan. To znaczy, na pewno wiesz o tym po otwarciu kwiaciarni. Bar potrzebowałby ulepszeń, nowego designu, nowych reklam. To byłoby dużo – wyjaśnił Tolys. – Polecałbym go kupić, jeżeli bardzo ci zależy, ale po to, by rozwijać obecnie istniejący biznes.

Ivan patrzył się na niego przez chwilę, jego wielki uśmiech niezachwiany.

– Myślę, że chcę się wkręcić do biznesu nocnego.

Tolys przełknął ślinę.

– Ale kochasz ogrodnictwo! Cały czas widzę, jak mówisz do swoich kwiatów! Nawet masz zaplanowany czas, kiedy puszczasz im muzykę klasyczną, bo to pomaga im rosnąć! – kłócił się. – Dlaczego porzucać coś, co ko-

– Mam powody.

Tolys czekał, aż Ivan wymieni powody za swoim absurdalnym pomysłem, ale to nigdy nie nastąpiło.

– Okej, hm, może omówimy to innym razem? Mam dzisiaj rano jeszcze trzech klientów, a po południu i wieczorem siedmiu. Pasuje ci następny tydzień?

– Jutro jest w porządku – odpowiedział Ivan. – Ta sama pora?

– Ja… Ja tak naprawdę mam spotkanie jutro o tej porze. Cały mój tydzień jest zapełniony spotkaniami z klientami i konferencjami w biurze. Następny tydzień powinien-

– Co powiesz na 10:30 jutro? – zasugerował Ivan. – Albo pójdziemy na lunch.

– Jutro naprawdę mi nie pasuje, Ivan. Możemy się spotkać o tej godzinie za tydzień – defensywnie powiedział Tolys.

Ivan się zawahał. Powoli wstał i podniósł ze swojego biurka nożyce ogrodowe.

– Okej, dobra, pozwolę ci poprzekładać plany. Zadzwoń do mnie, by potwierdzić spotkanie jutro na 10:30.

– To tak nie działa! – krzyknął Tolys, frustracja w nim kipiała.

Ivan poklepał go po ramieniu, kiedy przechodził obok.

– Pozdrów moją siostrę – kontynuował. – Och, i bądź ostrożny. Słyszałem, że w okolicy grasuje seryjny morderca. Nie chciałbym, żeby ci się coś stało, Tolys. Lubię cię.

– Co? – zapytał Tolys, idąc za nim.

Ivan zatrzymał się przy wielkiej donicy ze słonecznikiem tylko po to, by go podziwiać przez chwilę.

– Nie słyszałeś? Nazywają go „Lalkarzem”, bo zostawia swoje ofiary powieszone jak kukiełki. – Spojrzał na Tolysa z szerokim uśmiechem, który przerażał go do szpiku kości. – Naprawdę przerażające, nie?

– Niepo… Niepokojące, fakt – zgodził się Tolys. Szybko minął Ivana. – Więc widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu, okej? To przyjemność, jak zawsze.

Tolys wyszedł ze sklepu, zanim Ivan zdążył się pożegnać, i popędził do swojego samochodu. Nie cierpiał rozmawiać z Ivanem zbyt długo; był dziwnym człowiekiem. Szczególnie po jego komentarzu o seryjnym mordercy, tak znikąd. Kiedy Tolys zapalał swój samochód, widział Ivana stojącego przy oknie zaplecza, machając i przyglądając mu się uważnie. Tolys odmachał mu dość nieprzekonująco zanim odjechał ze swojego miejsca parkingowego.

Feliks obudził się, a w brzuchu mu burczało.

Położył się na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit. Ostatnimi czasy Feliks nie czuł się sobą. Dziś był jego ostatni dzień w mieszkaniu, bo znowu mu się skończyły pieniądze. Ostatnie grosze przeznaczył na próby ratowania baru, na który pracował każdej nocy w Warszawie. Feliks został menadżerem, jako że poprzednia menadżer odeszła z pracy dla konkurencji. Wiedziała, że to skończony biznes.

Ale Feliks, ktoś, kto stracił wszystko już kilka razy w życiu, desperacko chciał się trzymać czegoś chociaż raz. _Nawet_ jeżeli to był skończony biznes.

Materac, na którym leżał, był pusty i znajdował się na podłodze. Zczołgał się z niego i wstał. Strzelił kośćmi w szyi i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Pewny, że większość jego rzeczy znajduje się już w piwnicy baru, jego nowym domu, oparł materac o ścianę. Były przyjaciel był na tyle miły, że godził się podwieźć Feliksa z materacem do klubu, żeby miał na czym spać.

Szamotanina towarzysząca znoszeniu materaca ze schodów w małym budynku była niezwykła. Feliks był drobną osobą, a znoszenie materaca prawie dwa razy od niego większego okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem.

W barze, po zniesieniu materaca do piwnicy, Feliks usiadł na ladzie i uległ pokusie otworzenia butelki wódki. Jedna z misek, które zwykle tam stały, miała na dnie trochę orzeszków ziemnych. Feliks szybko sięgnął po nie i wepchnął je do ust. Niewiele to pomogło z jego głodem, ale przynajmniej zatrzymało burczenie w brzuchu chociaż na chwilę.

Sięgając nad ladą, złapał pilot do telewizora i włączył wiadomości.

– Kolejna ofiara „Lalkarza” została dziś znaleziona powieszona na wierzy kościoła z dwoma kawałkami liny zawiązanymi dookoła nadgarstków, by przypominała kukiełkę. Ofiarą był 22-letni Aleksander Kowalski, który niedawno ukończył swój licencjat. Jest jasne, że był przetrzymywany przez kilka dni zanim został brutalnie zamordowany, gdyż miał kilka siniaków na ciele wraz z małymi rozcięciami wokół twarzy – tłumaczył reporter. – Jest to dwudziesta ofiara „Lalkarza”, jak go nazywa policja, jednak nadal nie znaleziono żadnych dowodów jego tożsamości. Przypuszcza się, że morderca jest mężczyzną, w wieku od 20 do 30 lat oraz wykazuje się niesamowitą siłą. Jeżeli mają państwo jakieś przypuszczenia dotyczące tożsamości mordercy, prosimy o skontaktowanie się z policją-

Skoncentrowanie Feliksa na nowych wiadomościach przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Zawahał się, myśląc, że ktokolwiek zapukał, zrozumie swój błąd i pójdzie dalej. Jednak pukanie nie ustawało, więc Feliks ruszył, by otworzyć drzwi. Uchylając je, spotkał się ze spojrzeniem mężczyzny średniego wzrostu, o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach.

– Dzień dobry! – powitał go niepewnym machnięciem dłoni. – Czy pan to może… – Zerknął w dokumenty. – Feliks Łukasiewicz?

– Tak? – odpowiedział zdziwiony Feliks.

– Świetnie! Nazywam się Tolys Laurinaitis. Twój księgowy! – Wyciągnął dłoń.

– Nie… Nie mam księgowego.

Tolys otworzył folder jeszcze raz i przejrzał dokumenty.

– Racja, przepraszam. Poprzednia menadżer miała księgowego z naszej firmy, a kiedy odeszła, dała nam pana nazwisko. Zostałem również poproszony o przejęcie konta księgowego. Mogę wejść?

Feliks się zawahał.

– Tak naprawdę, to właśnie miałem wychodzić – ucichł na chwilę, by przypomnieć sobie porę dnia – na śniadanie. Albo może drugie śniadanie. Chciałby pan się wybrać ze mną? – zaproponował.

„Jak się zgodzi, to dostanę darmowe jedzenie!” pomyślał.

Tolys zawahał się, patrząc na zegarek.

– Myślę, że mogę się zgodzić – wymamrotał.

– Świetnie! – ucieszył się Feliks. Wyszedł z baru i zamknął drzwi. – Znam świetne miejsce na brunch. Idziesz ze mną?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Tolysa, Feliks ruszył w stronę swojej ulubionej restauracji. Po chwili odwrócił się, by się upewnić, że Tolys idzie z nim. Kiedy dotarli przed wejście restauracji, Feliks stracił pewność siebie w związku z jego wyglądem, kiedy zobaczył swoje odbicie w witrynie. Było raczej oczywiste, że jego sweter był brudny, nieprany przez tygodnie. Włosy miał tłuste, oznaczające dużą potrzebę wzięcia prysznica. Feliks starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, wiedział, że niedługo znowu dostanie pieniądze. Kiedy bar będzie się miał lepiej, wszystko będzie lepiej razem z nim.

– Chyba nigdy tu nie byłem – powiedział Tolys, kiedy zajęli miejsca. – Co polecasz?

Feliks otworzył menu i zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Wszystko – odpowiedział zdecydowanie. – Jaki jest sens przychodzenia do restauracji, kiedy nie lubi się ich wszystkich dań?

– Chyba masz rację… –– wymamrotał Tolys, chowając się za menu.

Siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy, przeglądając menu. Feliks zdecydował, co chce zjeść, zanim w ogóle weszli do restauracji. Położył menu i na stole i wyjrzał przez okno.

– Czy wszystko w porządku z barem? – zapytał, nie patrząc w stronę Tolysa. Nie cierpiał rozmawiać z nowymi ludźmi. Czuł się niekomfortowo mówiąc o niczym i zachowując się „normalnie”. I bardzo źle się czuł z udawaniem kogoś, kim nie jest, na początku nowych znajomości.

– Hm, ciężko powiedzieć – odpowiedział Tolys, odkładając menu. – Nie wygląda to za dobrze – ucichł, widząc zmieszany wyraz twarzy Feliksa. – Aczkolwiek myślę, że jest możliwe ocalenie go.

Feliks wyprostował się podekscytowany.

– Myślisz? – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. – To wspaniałe wieści! Co mogę w takim razie zrobić?

Tolys odchrząknął i wyciągnął folder.

– Mówiąc szczerze, najlepszą opcją byłoby go sprzedać. Budynek ma swoją wartość, ponieważ jest zabytkowy, więc może pan go komuś sprzedać za dobrą cenę.

– Ale… – Feliks zmarszczył brwi. – Całe moje życie… Było w tym barze. Ciężko tam pracowałem i w ogóle. Nie mogę go po prostu oddać. To mój dom.

– Wiem, że to dla pana ciężkie, panie Łukasiewicz, ale samodzielne próby ocalenia baru są ryzykowne i prawie niemożliwe – kontynuował – Znam kogoś, kto jest zainteresowany kupnem. Mógłbym ustalić wam spotkanie.

– Powinienem lepiej reklamować? Może różne motywy? Wieczór ciekawostek, lat osiemdziesiątych, BDSM… – wymieniał Feliks.

– Może pan spróbować, ale obawiam się, że się to na niewiele zda.

– Włożyłem w to miejsce wszystko – mamrotał Feliks. Dłonie mu się trzęsły, jakby powstrzymywał emocje. – Ten bar to wszystko, co mam. Jeżeli go stracę, nie będę miał już nic. Nie będę miał gdzie się podziać.

– Wiem, że pożegnania są trudne, panie Łukasiewicz, ale nie będzie aż tak źle. Znajdzie pan nową pracę bez problemu – powiedział Tolys, starając się brzmieć radośnie.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak – burknął Feliks.

– Jak nie nazywać?

– Panie Łukasiewicz. Sprawia to, że brzmię jak nudny staruch. – Feliks oparł głowę na dłoniach i wziął głęboki oddech. – Mów mi po prostu Feliks.

Tolys uśmiechnął się.

– Dobrze. Feliks, w takim razie.

Wkrótce kelnerka przyszła, by przyjąć ich zamówienia i już nie długo obaj znów siedzieli w ciszy. Feliks w kilka chwil wypił całą szklankę wody i unikał patrzenia na Tolysa. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to jak bardzo chce zjeść swoje jedzenie i wyjść. Nie był stworzony do biznesowych rozmów. Nigdy się nie nadawał.

– Czy możesz mi przypomnieć, czym dokładnie się zajmujesz w barze? – zapytał Tolys. Pochylił się, starając się wznowić konwersację. – Wiem, że jesteś menadżerem i właścicielem, ale co jeszcze robisz?

Feliks rzucił na niego okiem.

– Jestem artystą – wymamrotał. Nigdy nie fatygował się, by mówić prawdę. Ludzie dość ostro na nią reagowali.

– Jakim artystą? – naiwnie zapytał Tolys. – Tancerz? Śpiewak? DJ?

– Drag queen.

Tolys niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział bez zawahania:

– Ciekawie. Więc jesteś wszystkim po trochu, tak?

Feliks odwzajemnił uśmiech i odwrócił się w stronę Tolysa, wreszcie czując się bardziej komfortowo w konwersacji.

– Tak, w dużej mierze. Oprócz części ze śpiewaniem. Jestem okropnym śpiewakiem – powiedział. – Ale bardzo dobrze tańczę. Jestem _naprawdę_ elastyczny.

– Chodziłeś do szkoły? – zapytał Tolys, rozkładając serwetkę, by ułożyć ją na kolanach. – Szkoły tańca, mam na myśli.

– Tak i wygrałem _kilka_ konkursów. Nawet jeden w Londynie! – Feliks usadowił się na brzegu swojego krzesła. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu czuł się szczęśliwy. Minęły lata od kiedy opowiadał o swoim dzieciństwie i treningu.

– Co cię przekonało do dragu?

– Och, po prostu się w to wkręciłem. Zawsze czułem się inny od reszty i byłem obrzucany _różnymi_ wyzwiskami podczas dorastania. Ale znalazłem swoje miejsce w szkole tańca, gdzie zostałem zapoznany z dragiem no i cóż! Teraz robię death dropy i szpagaty, i resztę fajnych rzeczy – Feliks ucichł i zmarszczył brwi. – Wielka szkoda, że tutaj nie jest to doceniane.

Kelnerka podeszła i postawiła przed nimi dania. Tolys ukroił kawałek swojego widelcem.

– Myślę, że to świetne, że robisz to, co kochasz – oznajmił. Przeżuwał jedzenie przez chwilę. – Może mógłbyś z tym zrobić coś innego?

– Jak co na przykład? Jedyne miejsce dla drag queen to życie nocne – odpowiedział Feliks, opadając w krześle. – _Sekretnie._

– Może nie – powiedział Tolys z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Może uda nam się załatwić ci występy w innych lokalnych barach. Takim sposobem miałbyś większy dochód. – Ucichł. – Masz inne imię? Takie do dragu, mam na myśli. Bo to tak działa, prawda? – Sięgnął po swoją szklankę wody i wziął łyk.

– Roksana Pierogi – oznajmił Feliks z uśmiechem.

Tolys praktycznie zadławił się swoją wodą, starając się nie śmiać. Woda mu ściekała po nosie.

– _Mówisz serio?_

– Dobre jest, nie? – chełpił się Feliks.

– Jest śmieszne – powiedział Tolys, ogarniając się. – Ale podoba mi się.

Konwersacja ciągnęła się dalej, kiedy jedli swoje posiłki. Feliks zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej komfortowo w towarzystwie Tolysa, pozwalając swojej prawdziwej osobowości się przebijać. Kiedy Feliks odłożył swój widelec na pusty talerz, kelnerka podeszła z rachunkiem.

Feliks udawał, że szuka portfela.

– Och myślę, że chyba… – zaczął kłamać.

– Nie ma problemu – szybko odpowiedział Tolys, od razu sięgając po rachunek. – To i tak jest biznesowy wydatek.

„Czy on już wiedział?” zastanawiał się Feliks, przyglądając się, jak Tolys wyciąga portfel z kieszeni. Z rachunkiem i pieniędzmi w dłoni, Tolys wyciągnął telefon i otworzył kalendarz.

– Miło się z tobą rozmawiało, panie Łuka… Hm, Feliksie. Czy będziesz kiedyś jeszcze miał czas na spotkanie? Mógłbym cię wcisnąć w ten weekend… Ale lepiej by było w przyszłym tygodniu.

Feliks wzruszył ramionami.

– Przyszły tydzień jest w porządku.

Tolys pokiwał głową.

– Sprawdzę, czy ktoś jest zainteresowany barem i od tego zaczniemy. – Wstał. – Przepraszam, że tak niegrzecznie kończę, ale mam następne spotkanie. Jeszcze raz, bardzo miło było cię poznać, Feliksie.

Z tymi słowami Tolys odszedł od stolika, zostawiając Feliksa samego. Po jakimś czasie on również wstał i wyszedł z restauracji z dłońmi w kieszeniach i wrócił do baru. Kiedy wszedł do środka, zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał wyłączyć telewizora i nadal leciał kanał z wiadomościami. Były to kolejne informacje o „Lalkarzu”, więc Feliks szybko złapał pilota i je wyłączył.

– Mam dość słuchania o tym dupku – wymamrotał do siebie.

Czując się wyczerpanym, powłóczył się do piwnicy i położył się na materacu na drzemkę. Kiedy tak leżał, nic nie mógł poradzić, że myślał o ciepłym, rozumiejącym mężczyźnie, którego właśnie poznał, i spędził kilka minut na próbach przypomnienia sobie, kiedy był ostatni raz, jak ktoś mu okazał życzliwość, po czym zapadł w spokojny sen.


	2. Negocjacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie: ten rozdział składa się z trzech części.   
> W pierwszej częściowo są opisane czynności seksualne oraz przemoc psychiczna.  
> W drugiej znajdują się niepokojące i lekko nieobliczalne zachowania częściowo przemocowe.  
> W trzeciej wspomniani zostają znani seryjni mordercy oraz opis działań jednego z nich.  
> W całym rozdziale kilkukrotnie pojawiają się przekleństwa.

Tolys i Natalia leżeli obok siebie na plecach tak daleko, że nie mogli się dotknąć. Ponownie próbowali uprawiać seks jak normalna para, jednak po raz kolejny bez skutku. Osobowość Natalii był zimna jak lód i za każdym razem, kiedy Tolys starał się jej dogodzić, ona wytykała błędy w jego technice. Jej ciągłe umniejszanie Tolysowi sprawiły, że nie był w stanie już wykonywać tych czynności, jako szybko się zawstydzał.

– Jesteś _taki_ bezużyteczny – wysyczała Natalya.

– Tak mi przykro, Natalko… Możemy… Możemy spróbować za kilka minut – odpowiedział Tolys, siadając, by na nią spojrzeć.

Przekręcając się na bok, tyłem do jej chłopaka, Natalia warknęła:

– Nie o to chodzi. Znowu będziesz łagodny.

Tolys przeczesał włosy palcami.

– Może… Może potrzebuję któryś z tych tabletek? – powiedział. Czuł się zażenowany, myśląc o tym, zwłaszcza że nigdy nie miał tego problemu w poprzednich związkach. – Albo może wypróbujemy nowe pozycje?

– _Powiedziałam_ , że nie o to chodzi – odpowiedziała Natalya, tym razem ostrzej. – Ech, nie wiem, co jest z tobą nie tak. Byłeś taki dobry i ostry, kiedy robiliśmy to pierwszy raz. Teraz można cię porównać z rozgotowanymi kluskami.

– Wiem… Wiem. Przepraszam.

– Gdybym wiedziała, że zmienisz się w bezużytecznego kluska, nie byłoby mnie tu – westchnęła Natalya. – Ale z jakiegoś powodu cię kocham.

Tolys uśmiechnął się. Nigdy tego nie powiedziała w trakcie tych dwóch lat trwania ich związku. Ruszył się, by objąć ją ramieniem i przytulić, ale ona wzdrygnęła się.

– Co ty do _kurwy nędzy_ robisz?

– Myślałem… Myślałem, że się poprzytulamy?! – odpowiedział zszokowany Tolys.

– Dlaczego byśmy mieli? – Mimo że było ciemno, Tolys wiedział, że piorunowała go spojrzeniem przepełnionym nienawiścią.

– Bo tak robią pary. Kochamy się i chcemy być blisko siebie. – Dotknął jej ramienia. – Czy mogłabyś chociaż… Postarać się być bardziej kochająca?

Natalya usiadła.

– Co, nie ufasz mi? – zapytała.

– Nie, nie to powiedziałem.

– I myślisz, że cię nie _kocham_? – powiedziała Natalya. – Zrobiłam _wszystko_ dla ciebie, Tolys. Poświęciłam moje życie dla ciebie. Wpuściłam cię do niego, chociaż nie musiałam. I jak mi się odwdzięczasz? Oskarżając mnie, że rzekomo cię nie kocham. Wiesz jak to boli, Tolys?

– Ja nie… – zaprotestował Tolys.

– Jesteś _taki_ niewdzięczny. Czasami jest to nie do zniesienia. Fakt, że nawet nie możesz utrzymać erekcji, sprawia, że myślę, że nie kochasz mnie wystarczająco.

– To nieprawda! – ramiona Tolysa opadły. Czuł się przegrany. – Przepraszam, że sprawiłem, że się tak czujesz. Nie chciałem. – Sięgnął po jej dłoń i ścisnął ją mocno. – Przepraszam – kontynuował przeprosiny, bo wiedział, że cokolwiek innego by powiedział, nie zmieniłoby jej nastawienia.

Wkrótce Natalya go pocałowała, sunąc dłońmi w dół jego klatki piersiowej, w stronę ud.

– W takim razie udowodnij – wyszeptała, jej oczy zaostrzyły się w spojrzeniu pełnym dominacji, którą Tolys tak dobrze znał. Ścisnęła jego jądra, a Tolys delikatnie jęknął. – _Udowodnij,_ jak bardzo ci przykro.

Ścisnęła jeszcze raz, a Tolys delikatnie przytrzymał jej szczękę po czym intensywnie ją pocałował. Pchnął ją na łóżko jeszcze raz, by wreszcie wykazać się po tygodniach, kiedy nie był w stanie jej zadowolić.

Jakiś dziwak stał przed barem.

Feliks zauważył go już godziny temu, kiedy ten ponadprzeciętnie wysoki mężczyzna przechodził obok co dwie minuty. Na dworze zaczęło kropić i Feliks pomyślał, że nieznajomy wkrótce przestanie i pójdzie do domu. Zamiast tego, stał przed barem, tuż przy oknie, podczas gdy z zebranych chmur lał deszcz. Jego ubrania były przemoczone, a włosy tak mokre, że przyklejały się do czoła.

Zdziwiony Feliks otworzył drzwi i stanął pod małym zadaszeniem nad wejściem.

– Jeżeli potrzebujesz parasola, to sklep jest tam na dole, wzdłuż ulicy!

Mężczyzna odwrócił się powoli w stronę Feliksa.

– Dzień dobry! – przywitał się z uśmiechem.

– Tak, cześć! – odpowiedział Feliks ze średnio przekonującym machnięciem ręki. – Jeżeli potrzebujesz parasola, to w dół ulicy jest sklep!

– Jak dużo za to miejsce? – mężczyzna zapytał. Nie zdawał się zmieszany faktem, że stał w jednym miejscu przez kilka godzin i że był zupełnie przemoczony od deszczu.

– Co?! – odpowiedział Feliks. – To nie twoja sprawa. Po prostu pójdź w dół ulicy i kup sobie parasol.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego i zaczął się kierować do wejścia.

– Za ile sprzedasz? – zapytał ponownie. Kiedy się zbliżał, Feliks zdał sobie sprawę, że zbyt nisko oszacował jego wzrost.

Feliks wykonał krok w tył i zaczął zamykać drzwi.

– To miejsce nie jest na sprzedaż! – krzyknął.

Zanim drzwi zostały zamknięte mężczyzna ponownie je otworzył z użyciem całej swojej siły, odrzucając Feliksa do tyłu. Delikatnie, spokojnie je zamknął i zaoferował Feliksowi dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać. Feliks odmówił, podnosząc się o własnych siłach.

– Czego chcesz? – wysyczał.

– Jestem Ivan – powiedział mężczyzna, opuszczając dłoń. – Ty musisz być Feliks, tak?

Feliks nie odpowiedział.

Ivan przekrzywił głowę zaintrygowany i zaczął się rozglądać po barze. Przeszedł między stolikami, pociągając po każdym z nich palcem, by sprawdzić kurz.

– Przepraszam, odgłos deszczu czasem zagłusza niektóre rzeczy. Za ile sprzedasz to miejsce? – zapytał Ivan.

– Nie jest na sprzedaż – stanowczo odpowiedział Feliks. – Czy możesz proszę wyjść? Bo inaczej zadzwonię na policję.

Ivan powłóczył się w stronę lady i usiadł na stołku.

– To nie będzie konieczne, Feliksie. Przyszedłem tu, by pogadać – powiedział. Wskazał na drugą stronę lady, czekając aż Feliks go obsłuży. Niepewnie, Feliks się zgodził, czekając na zamówienie Ivana.

– Jaką masz najlepszą wódkę?

– Mam…

– Nieważne. Poproszę pięć szotów wódki.

Feliks złapał pięć kieliszków i butelkę wódki spod lady, postanawiając nie wspominać, że jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by pić alkohol. Nalał trunku do każdego z kieliszków, mając nadzieję, że Ivan nie zauważy, jak bardzo mu się trzęsą dłonie.

Ivan sięgnął po pierwszy kieliszek, z miłością przyjrzał się przezroczystemu napojowi, poczym go wypił.

– Mam kwiaciarnię niedaleko i się myślę o rozpoczęciu nowego biznesu – zaczął. – Zastanawiałem się, czy ja i ty nie możemy zrobić układu.

– Przykro mi, przestałem wchodzić w układy z diabłem już lata temu – wymamrotał Feliks.

Ivan się zaśmiał.

– Jesteś śmieszny. Podobasz mi się. – Odłożył pierwszy kieliszek na jego wcześniejsze miejsce. – Jakby na to spojrzeć, to ty nie masz nic. Ja z kolei mam cieszący się powodzeniem biznes i pieniądze.

– Fajnie – odpowiedział Feliks, wzruszając ramionami. „Odpowiedź na pytanie, którego nie zadałem”. Odłożył butelkę wódki na bok i sięgnął po wilgotną szmatkę, by przetrzeć ladę. Stwierdził, że im mniej będzie mówił, tym mniej Ivan będzie nim manipulował.

– A więc, co myślisz? – kontynuował Ivan. Nachylił się i wziął drugi kieliszek. – _Ja_ myślę, że musimy to zrobić powoli. Łagodna zmiana. Nadal będziesz menadżerem, ale będziesz dzielił to stanowisko ze mną. Powoli ja stanę się nowym menadżerem, a ty będziesz robił to, co robiłeś wcześniej.

Feliks znowu nic nie powiedział.

Ivan wypił drugiego szota wódki i westchnął zadowolony.

– Albo, zakładając, że nie masz nic, mogę ci zaoferować drugą robotę w moim biznesie. Wiesz gdzie jest mój sklep? Nazywa się _Evergreen Gardens_. Dwie ulice dalej. Powinieneś mnie czasem odwiedzać. Mam dużo ładnych roślin. – Sięgnął po trzeci kieliszek i wypił jego zawartość. – Albo, twoją trzecią opcją jest sprzedanie mi tego miejsca. Co myślisz?

Feliks odwrócił się, by wrzucić ścierkę do zlewu. Wskazał na drzwi.

– Myślę, że musisz się wynosić z mojego baru.

Uśmiech Ivana nie osłabł, ale widząc, jak jego knykcie zbielały, obejmując kieliszek, Feliks był w stanie powiedzieć, że ten dziwak zaczynał się frustrować.

„Zastanawiam się ile mu zajmie wybuchnięcie”.

– Wyświadczam ci przysługę, Feliks, nie widzisz tego? – Ivan uniósł czwarty kieliszek, by zobaczyć światło i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Chyba nie chcesz spaść na samo dno razem z tym miejscem, prawda? Daję ci kilka opcji, by wydostać się z kryzysu.

– Kto cię o to prosił? – odpowiedział Feliks. – Bo na pewno nie ja.

Ivan rzucił kieliszkiem o ladę, rozlewając wódkę wszędzie. Feliks podskoczył w reakcji na gwałtowny akt przemocy i zrobił krok do tyłu, szykując się do walki.

– Powiem to tylko raz, Feliks, więc słuchaj uważnie – wyszeptał Ivan. Jego uśmiech był jeszcze bardziej przeszywający niż wcześniej się Feliksowi zdawało. – Kupię to miejsce. Sprzedasz mi je w taki lub inny sposób. Masz trzy opcje. Którą wybierzesz?

Feliks odpowiedział bez zastanowienia:

– Czwartą, w której wynosisz się z mojego baru w tej chwili.

Ivan ścisnął trzymany w dłoni kieliszek tak mocno, że pękł. Feliks patrzył się z niedowierzaniem, sięgając dłonią do tyłu w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czego dałoby się użyć jako broń. Ivan zwyczajnie wstał, wyjął portfel i położył na ladzie 100 złotych, a obok swoją wizytówkę.

– Dam ci trochę czasu na przemyślenie tego, co ty na to? – powiedział, kierując się w stronę drzwi. – Zadzwonisz do mnie w przeciągu tygodnia. – Ucichł i obejrzał się przez ramię, nadal z tym okropnym uśmiechem. – I nie każ mi tu wracać. Nie chcesz mnie rozzłościć.

Feliks złapał stuzłotowy banknot.

– Hej, zapomniałeś reszty! Wódka tyle nie kosztuje! – Nie mógł znieść myśli, że już miałby być zadłużony u tego przerażającego, dziecinnego, prawdopodobnie chorego psychicznie człowieka.

Wysoki chichot poniósł się po barze.

– Och, to nie za alkohol – powiedział Ivan, otwierając drzwi. – To dla ciebie i twojego żałosnego życia.

Kiedy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, Feliks chwycił wizytówkę z lady i podarł ją na kawałki, wyrzucił do kosza na śmieci, po czym wypił ostatni szot wódki, który pozostał na ladzie.

Tolys z powodu deszczu pędził ze swojego samochodu na parkingu w stronę małej kawiarni. Chodnik był bardzo śliski i w pewnym momencie Tolys był pewny, że się przewróci, ale na szczęście się podtrzymał.

W suchej kawiarni tłum przepychał się w stronę frontowej lady, gdyż każdy wolał się zmieścić w środku niż moknąć na zewnątrz. Tolys zerknął nad głowami zgromadzonych, by sprawdzić, czy jego przyjaciel już jest. Na szczęście zobaczył dłoń machającą z końca i przecisnął się w jej stronę.

– Przepraszam, że jestem tak późno, Eduard – przeprosił. – Ten deszcz jest straszny.

– No co ty nie powiesz – mruknął Eduard. Przesunął papierowy kubek z kawą w jego stronę. – Masz, zamówiłem twoją ulubioną.

Tolys upił łyk swojej kawy i westchnął.

– Nie ma nic lepszego od kubka ciepłej kawy, co? – powiedział. – Jak się masz? Minęło sporo czasu od kiedy się ostatni raz widzieliśmy.

– Ach wiesz. To co zwykle, to co zwykle. Pisanie artykułu… I pisanie artykułu – odpowiedział Eduard. – Od tygodni staram się znaleźć jakiś trop o tym „Lalkarzu”, ale nic nie ma!

– Wiem, jest coraz gorzej, nie? Jebany dzwon na wieży? Kto w ogóle wpada na takie pomysły? – zgodził się zbulwersowany Tolys.

– Na początku się ekscytowałem całą tą sprawą. To znaczy, czy wiesz jak dobra to jest historia? Ale teraz każdy artykuł, który napiszę, to tylko spekulacje, które praktycznie nie są warte mojego czasu – powiedział Eduard, wzdychając. – A jak u ciebie? W porządku z pracą?

Tolys pokiwał głową, upijając kolejny łyk swojej kawy.

– Tak, wszystko w porządku. Próbuję się zdecydować, czy powinienem się oświadczać Natalii czy nie.

Eduard obruszył się i odwrócił wzrok.

– Ach tak? – zapytał. Nie wydawał się zachwycony. – Małżeństwo to duże zobowiązanie.

– No cóż, wtedy to, co mamy, stanie się oficjalne. Wiem, że jej nie lubisz…

– Nigdy nie lubiłem i nigdy lubić nie będę – szczerze oznajmił Eduard.

– …Ale ona jest naprawdę słodka, miła i delikatna.

Eduard wywrócił oczami.

– Jakoś nigdy tego nie widziałem. – Postukał w bok swojego kubka z kawą. – Zasługujesz na coś lepszego, Tolys.

– Tylko dlatego, że nie widziałeś nigdy, by była miła, albo że zawsze była dla ciebie wredna…

– Uważam, że jest przemocowa, ale okej, dobra.

Tolys zawahał się przez chwilę, zawsze wiedział, że Eduard jak i reszta jego przyjaciół nie lubił Natalii od samego początku. Ale nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Eduard może uważać, że Natalya jest przemocowa. Sama ta myśl była daleko od prawdy.

– To nie oznacza, że jest przemocowa. Znam jej łagodniejszą stronę. Ona jest po prostu… Zbyt krytyczna i wybredna.

Eduard pokręcił głową.

– Łapię, że jest niezwykle piękna, ma super cycki i lubi być ostra czy co tam, a wiem, że cię to trochę kręci, ale jej… _wybredność_ jest dla mnie czerwoną flagą – kłócił się. – Nie wspominając, że jej brat jest dziwny i przerażający.

– No tak, ale kocham ją, a ona kocha mnie – defensywnie powiedział Tolys.

– Och doprawdy? – zapytał Eduard.

– Powiedziała to ostatniej nocy po wszystkim, więc wiesz.

– Czy to był _pierwszy raz_ w ciągu _dwóch lat_?

Tolys się zawahał, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy Natalya powiedziała to kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– To nie ma znaczenia.

– Tolys, _no proszę cię!_ Spotykacie się od dwóch lat i ona _teraz_ powiedziała „kocham cię”? To jest czerwona flaga!

– Nie chcę już o tym rozmawiać – jęknął Tolys. – Przyszliśmy tutaj, by odnowić znajomość. Twoje życie poza „Lalkarzem” musi być szalone. Masz kogoś specjalnego?

Eduard westchnął, bawiąc się swoim kubkiem.

– Nie, naprawdę nikogo nie mam. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy masz jakieś domysły odnośnie mordercy.

Tolys usiadł z powrotem w swoim krześle i się wgapił w Eduarda z zakłopotaniem. „Dlaczego miałbym mieć jakieś informacje o mordercy?” Zwyczajnie pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.

– Wiem, co sobie myślisz: dlaczego uważam, że mógłbyś coś wiedzieć? – kontynuował Eduard, drapiąc się po głowie. – Ale z coraz większą ilością ofiar i coraz większą częstotliwością zbrodni, ta sprawa się coraz szybciej komplikuje. Nie obstawiam już nikogo niewinnego, ta osoba wkrótce wymorduje całą Warszawę.

– Więc co, po prostu pytasz się każdego, czy wie coś o mordercy? – zapytał Tolys, śmiejąc się nerwowo. – To odważne, Ed.

– Rozmawiałem z rodzinami, z należytym szacunkiem oczywiście, Jeżeli nie chcieli odpowiadać na moje pytania, zostawiałem ich w spokoju. Aczkolwiek, nikt z rodzin ani przyjaciół ofiar nie ma żadnego tropu o tym, kim mógłby być morderca. Z małą ilością tropów wszyscy zdają się zaskoczeni tym, jak sekretne były życia ofiar. – Eduard pokręcił głową i zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć oczy. – Seriale kryminalne sprawiają, że wydaje się to proste, nie? Po prostu znajdujesz wspólny mianownik i masz rozwiązaną zagadkę. Ale niestety to tak nie działa.

– A nie możesz po prostu… Zostawić to glinom? – zapytał Tolys. Eduard zawsze miał dziwne zainteresowania, od kiedy Tolys go znał. Zaczął się fascynować seryjnymi mordercami jakiś czas temu, a Tolys naprawdę nie rozumiał jak _ktokolwiek_ mógł się interesować tak okropnymi rzeczami. – To w końcu ich praca, tak?

Eduard założył okulary z powrotem i rzucił Tolysowi oceniające spojrzenie.

– Nie słyszałeś tych wszystkich historii o seryjnych mordercach? Ile razy policja mijała Jeffrey’a Dahmera, chociaż mogła go schwytać wcześniej? Albo ile razy Ted Bundy uciekł z więzienia? Egzekwowanie prawa jest praktycznie _bezużyteczne_ , kiedy chodzi o seryjnych morderców.

– Ale to wszystko wydarzyło się w Ameryce – kłócił się Tolys, wzruszając ramionami. – A poza tym są inne czasy i mamy lepszą technologię.

– Dwadzieścia ofiar, Tolys – przypomniał mu Eduard. – I kto wie, może być ich jeszcze więcej, tylko nikt ich nie odkrył. Zawsze tak jest z seryjnymi mordercami. – Zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. – Poza tym, „sławni” seryjni mordercy są Amerykanami, ale przecież jest wiele innych, którzy pochodzą z Europy. Na przykład Andrei Chikatilo albo Peter Kürten. Albo najsłynniejsza nierozwiązana sprawa wszechczasów? Kuba Rozpruwacz? A ta para, Fred i Rose West? Dennis Nilsen? A jeden z najbardziej niepokojących przypadków, o jakich czytałem? Wyrobnik mydła z Correigo, Leonarda Cianciulli? – Eduard zamilkł i zmarszczył brwi. – Wiesz, co _ona_ robiła?

Tolys zwyczajnie pokręcił głową, chciał żeby Eduard przestał gadać.

– Robiła z ludzi mydło! Zatruwała swoje ofiary, mordowała je, odcinała ich części ciała, gotowała je i robiła z nich mydło. I dawała mydło sąsiadom! Robiła też z nich ciasto i ich _jadła_. Dobrze słyszysz. _Jadła_ ludzkie ciała. I nimi też dzieliła się z sąsiadami!

Tolys wciągnął powietrze.

– Dlaczego?!

– Wierzyła, że jeżeli poświęci inne ludzkie życia, to jakaś siła wyższa albo świat, albo cokolwiek oszczędzi jej syna, który walczył w włoskiej armii podczas drugiej wojny światowej.

– Co do kurwy… – wyszeptał Tolys, również zbierając swoje rzeczy. – Ale naprawdę uważam, że nie powinieneś stale o tym myśleć, Ed. Napisz o czymś innym. Na przykład… No, napisz o historii seryjnych morderców. Albo jak ich zidentyfikować. Po prostu… Nie siedź cały czas nad tą sprawą.

Eduard myślał przez chwilę, patrząc się w swoje buty.

– Po prostu chcę zrobić swoją część, Tolys – powiedział łagodnie. Założył swoją torbę z komputerem na ramię, uściskał Tolysa i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Och, em, pozdrów ode mnie Natalię – dodał, patrząc przez ramię.

– Tak, jasne – powiedział Tolys. Włożył dłonie do kieszeni i się uśmiechnął. – Powinniśmy cię czasem zapraszać na obiad.

Eduard pokiwał głową i kontynuował swoją drogę przez tłum, by wyjść z kawiarni. Tolys wypił ostatni łyk swojej kawy, po czym wyrzucił kubki swój i Eduarda do kosza.

Biegnąc z powrotem do samochodu, Tolys usłyszał dzwonek swojego telefonu. Kiedy już był w samochodzie i zamknął drzwi, wyjął telefon z kieszeni. Od razu jęknął z niezadowoleniem kiedy, zobaczył, kto dzwoni. Niechętnie odebrał.

– Mówi Tolys – odpowiedział.

– Nigdy nie zadzwoniłeś – powiedział Ivan. Ton jego głosu nie był zły ani smutny, jedynie trochę poirytowany.

– Ach, no prze… Przepraszam cię, Ivan. Mówiłem ci już, że mój dzień jest zapełniony. – Tolys zapiął pas i zapalił samochód. – Proszę nie bierz tego do siebie ani nic. Czy w przyszłym tygodniu ci pasuje? O zwykłej porze?

– Nie, chcę rozmawiać o tym teraz – surowo powiedział Ivan. – Czy możesz do mnie przyjechać teraz?

– Naprawdę nie mogę – jąkał się Tolys. – Nie jesteś moim jedynym klientem, Ivan.

– Rozmawiałem z menadżerem i właścicielem tego baru, który chcę. On nie wie, co robi.

– _Dlaczego_ to zrobiłeś?! – ostro powiedział Tolys. Myśl o tym, że Ivan wepchnął się do baru i rozmawiał z Feliksem Łukasiewiczem o Bóg wie czym go frustrowała. – To, że chcesz kupić ten bar obchodzi teraz tylko _ciebie._ Nikogo innego.

– Po prostu chciałem zacząć negocjacje – żywo odpowiedział Ivan. – Nikomu to nie szkodzi.

– Właśnie, że _szkodzi_ , Ivan! Są prawne sposoby na to! Pan Łukasiewicz może prawnie sprawić, że nie będziesz mógł się zbliżać nigdzie w okolice tego baru!

– Wydaje mi się, że on woli być nazywany Feliks – powiedział Ivan. Tolys odsunął telefon od ucha i spojrzała niego skonsternowany. „To dziwne”. Niemożliwym było, żeby Ivan był na ty z panem Łukasiewiczem. – A poza tym, wydaje mi się on nie wie, jak sobie ze wszystkim radzić. Jest raczej głupi.

– Jego inteligencja nie ma tu znaczenia, okej? Trzymaj się z dala od tego baru i zostaw pana Łukasiewicza w spokoju.

– Masz na myśli Feliksa.

– Tak! Feliksa! Zostaw go w spokoju!

Tolys się rozłączył i ze złością rzucił telefon na fotel pasażera. „Ech, pewność siebie tego mężczyzny” wściekał się wewnętrznie, wyjeżdżając ze swojego miejsca parkingowego. Opuścił teren kawiarni i skręcił w stronę głównej ulicy, gdzie zatrzymało go czerwone światło. Jego telefon zadzwonił ponownie. Tym razem nie fatygował się, by patrzeć, kto dzwoni, gdyż zapaliło się zielone światło.

– Mówi Tolys…

– _Nie rozłączaj się_ , kiedy ze mną rozmawiasz – warknął Ivan przez urządzenie. – To _bardzo niegrzeczne._

– Słuchaj, Ivan, byłem z tobą bardzo szczery i…

– Nas dwoje spotka się dzisiaj. Kiedykolwiek masz czas. Zrozumiano? – dodał Ivan, ignorując Tolysa.

– Nie mam dzisiaj czasu! – powtórzył Tolys.

– W takim razie _znajdź_ trochę czasu. – Ivan ucichł, by sprawdzić, czy Tolys chce się sprzeciwiać. – Zadzwoń, jak będziesz jechał. Wtedy będę mógł zrobić ci kawy. Lubisz ciasteczka i dżem truskawkowy? Użyłem wczoraj przepisu mojej babci specjalnie z okazji naszego spotkania.

– Jak… Jak miło – głos Tolysa ucichł. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Ivan nagle zachowywał się tak nieprzewidywalnie. Fakt, zawsze był dziwny, ale _nigdy_ się tak nie zachowywał. „Zapomniał wziąć leków czy co?” Tolys zapytał sam siebie. – Zo… Zobaczę, co mogę zrobić. Naprawdę nie będę dostępny aż do wieczora.

– Dobra, nie ma sprawy. – Ivan zdawał się zapomnieć, że jego napad złości się w ogolę zdarzył. – Zadzwonię do Natalii, żeby jej powiedzieć, że przyjdę na obiad.

– Co?!

– Do zobaczenia wtedy, Tolys. A na razie pa pa.

Tym razem to Ivan się rozłączył, zostawiając Tolysa zaskoczonego tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Spokojnie odłożył swój telefon i pojechał do domu następnego klienta, co zajęło mu zaledwie pięć minut. W drodze zastanawiał się nad dziwactwami Ivana; był zawsze wymagający, zawsze niepokojący i zawsze zagadkowy. Tolys ani razu nie słyszał historii o dzieciństwie Ivana i jego siostry, mimo że oni oboje zdawali się wiedzieć wszystko o Tolysie. Nie wspominając, ze Tolys nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, czy Ivan miał w ogóle życie towarzyskie lub miłosne od kiedy zamknął własny sklep.

Czy to było wystarczające, by był kryminalistą?

Kiedy Tolys skończył równo parkować i rytm jego serca się trochę uspokoił, ponownie podniósł swój telefon, by napisać wiadomość tekstową do Eduarda.

_Czy kiedykolwiek brałeś pod uwagę, że to Ivan mógłby być mordercą?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć! Jak Wam się na razie podoba? Bardzo doceniam wszystkie kudos, bo społeczność osób, które czytają po polsku na ao3 jest niewielka.

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć, ta opowieść jest to tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego (oryginał: violinia - "The Battle of Warszawa", tutaj na ao3).
> 
> Ostrzeżenia, które autorka umieściła w notce:  
> 1\. W późniejszych rozdziałach będą opisy przemocy.  
> 2\. Niektóre postacie zostaną ukazane w złym świetle.  
> 3\. Po mimo lżejszych momentów, jest to raczej mroczniejszy fanfik.  
> 4\. Żadna postać nie umiera!
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że kogoś ta opowieść zainteresuje i życzę miłego czytania!


End file.
